Merry Kissmas Naru!
by itachi and naruto's puppy
Summary: Sasuke wanted to get something special for his Dobe this Christmas only he couldn't think what to get him. So Kakashi decided to give him a helping hand. Christmas One-Shot Crack!Fic


Hehe blame christmas with crack music for this XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Pairing: **NaruSasu [For crackness 3]

**Warnings: **Mild yaoi and 'kidnapping' XD

**Rating: **T - For language... and... stuff XD

**Merry Ki**_**s**_**sma**_**s**_

It was three days before Christmas and one tall raven haired male was clueless as to what to get his blond boyfriend. To his knowledge the other had everything he wanted. So what could Sasuke get him? How was someone as stoic as him suppose to know what Dobe's like him wanted for Christmas. It didn't help that Naruto had been intent on 'sending his letter to Santa' and not let Sasuke see it. honestly Sasuke did not know how he put up with him.

Sighing to himself Sasuke browsed through the shops before jumping in alarm as a familiar silver-haired male jumped out in front of him. "KAKASHI!" Sasuke exclaimed in annoyance. Kakashi merely laughed. "Have you _still _not got anything for Naruto-Kun?" The jounin questioned. "Hn." Sasuke replied as he looked away from the elder. A sly almost perversed grin flickered onto the copy-nin's face before it disappeared. "Hmm why don't you just ask him?" Kakashi questioned.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi almost like he'd grown two heads. "Are you kidding! If I ask him then he'll know!!" The raven near-snapped. Kakashi blinked before sighing in annoyance. He shrugged. "Look, it was just a suggestion." He muttered before turning and walking off. Sasuke watched Kakashi go before shaking his head and returning to his browsing. He _still _had to get Naruto's gift. It was really starting to piss him off now.

**********************************************************************************

It was Christmas eve and a certain blond would just not sit still. Again Sasuke was starting to get irritated. It annoyed him that he'd only managed to get small things for his lover. Surely Naruto deserved a special gift... but what? "Naruto will you just please calm down." Sasuke sighed as he shook his head. "But Sasukkeee~!" The blond whined. "IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!" Naruto yelled before jumping up and down and squealing excitedly.

Sasuke slapped his own forehead and groaned. How he ever fell in love with such a _child _he'll never know. "Naruto please!" Sasuke pleaded as he stopped in the street. The blond stopped next to him and pouted up to the still taller male. He was about to retort something before a shadow loomed over them holding something above their heads. Both boys looked up and blushed slightly.

"Alright Shika!" Came a voice from a few feet away. It was Kiba. Shikamaru winked at the Dog-Boy before grinning down at Sasuke and Naruto. "Come on you two. Your under mistletoe." The lazy genius grinned. Sasuke shot him a glare before tilting Naruto's head towards his own and kissing the blond full on the lips. Naruto's eyes closed instantly.

"Alright, alright break it up you two. We're late for Sakura-Hime's party!!" Called Kiba as he grew bored of watching his friends make-out under the mistletoe. It was cute at first but it did sorta get a tad embarrassing to watch after a while. Naruto pouted as Sasuke pulled away though silently followed after the two ravens who were following the brunette.

By the time the four of them actually got to Sakura's - Naruto had insisted on stopping at the Ramen bar so he could wish the Ramen man a Merry Christmas - the party was almost in full swing. Only upon their arrival Kiba and Naruto dashed off to become the lives f the party. It was after all what they were known for. Shikamaru ended off being dragged off by Ino to dance leaving Sasuke to stand alone against the wall.

A few hours later and everyone was slowly starting to head home for the night. Sasuke sighed knowning Naruto would be the last out. The raven yawned as he sat down and waited. "Got that present yet Sasuke?" Came a voice to his left. Sasuke tilted his head up before giving Kakashi a non commental grunt. A grin appeared on Kakashi's masked face. The next thing Sasuke knew he was on the floor out cold. A few seconds later and there was no sign of Sasuke or Kakashi.

**********************************************************************************

Waking up on Christmas morning Naruto leapt out of bed and yelled, "WAKE UP!! IT'S CHRISTMASSS!!" and the top of his voice. He chuckled softly and waited fror the snappy retort he usually got from Sasuke for being loud. He blinked and looked back at his bed. His excited face fell at th sight of the still empty bed next to him. Sighing he made his way out of his and Sasuke's room before jumping as the doorbell rang.

Blinking in confusion Naruto sighed before walking through the house and opening the door. Seeing Kakashi he grinned. "Merry Christmas Kakashi-Sensei!!" The blond chimed. He blinked as he looked at the fairly large box set down next to his somewhat-perverted Sensei. "Special delivery for one Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi grinned as he gestured to the box. Naruto blinked. "Who's it from?" He asked. "Sasuke." Kakashi replied calmly.

Naruto frowned before unwrapping the box. Kakashi grinned behind his mask and took a step back to wait. Naruto stood and stared at the box for a good few seconds before reaching and slowly opening it. Only to get the fright of his life as his Lover leapt out of the box and kissed him full on. Taken by surprise Naruto fell back and hit the floor. Smirking into the kiss Sasuke kicked the door closed behind him as he heard Kakashi's laugh.


End file.
